familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clan Spalding
Clan Spalding is a Highland Scottish sept of Clan Murray. The Spalding family lived in Perthshire, for several hundred years before 1745, and dispersed to Germany, Sweden, Jamacia, Georgia, Liverpool and elsewhere. The Castle of Ashintully was the clan center in Perthshire. History Origins of the clan This name takes its origin from the town of Spalding in Lincolnshire. The name is recorded in Scotland as early as 1294, when John de Spaldyn, ‘Magister’ (Master) witnessed a grant of lands in Aberdeen. Another Spalding is mentioned as a canon of Elgin Cathedral around 1300. He is probably John de Spauyding, who petitioned Edward I of England in 1304 for timber to build his church at Duffus. The Spaldings came to prominence in 1318 at the siege of Berwick by Robert the Bruce. The story goes that Peter de Spalding, a burgess of Berwick, hated the English governor, and aided the besiegers in taking the town. He was rewarded by Bruce in May 1319 with the lands of Ballourthye and Pitmachie in Angus. He was also granted the keepership of the royal forest of Kylgerry. In 1587 the Spaldings appear in an act of the Parliament of Scotland as a clan for whom their chief, chieftain or captain, would be held responsible. The principal family were the Spaldings of Ashintully. John Spalding was a lawyer and commissary clerk of Aberdeen in the reign of Charles I. He is the author of a famous historical work, Memorials of the troubles in Scotland and England from 1624 to 1645. His work was originally available only in manuscript form and was first printed in 1792, then reprinted in 1829. An antiquarian society known as The Spalding Club was founded and named in his honour. 14th century In 1318, Peter Spalding helped followers of Robert the Bruce enter and seize the town of Berwick from the English. He was English and a burgess of the town, but he was married to a cousin of Sir Robert Keith, Marshall of Scotland. He was granted lands by Bruce on 1 May 1319 in Ballourthy and Petmethy in Forfarshire (now Angus), together with the Keepership of the Royal Forest of Kilgerry. He also received a flag with a gate upon it, having a portcullis half raised, and the motto "Nobile Servitium". 11th and 16th century Around 1060, King Malcolm III "Canmore", who killed Macbeth in 1057, built Whitefield Castle in Strathardle as a hunting lodge. Over 500 years later, in 1576, Colonel David Spalding led members of his clan to fight in Flanders for the King of Spain. After 7 years, with the resulting plunder, he built Ashintully Castle, 1 km to the southeast of Whitefield Castle, which served as a model. 17th century In 1615, David "Dēas" Spalding started the first regular Highlands market place: "Michael Mass Fair". In Gaelic he was called "Daidh Dēas". Dēas required half-a-dozen English words to give the full meaning - ever, or very restless, ready, brave, wise, etc. Dēas means south, and is a relic of Druid sun-worship. Everything if south or sunwards was perfect. But 200 years later, another David Spalding, also Laird of Ashintully, was remembered much more harshly. "He condemned and executed many most unrighteously, particularly a man of the name of Duncan, who was drowned in a sack in what is still called 'Duncan's Pool.'" 18th century During the early 1700s, the family followed the Jacobite cause, lost its lands, and dispersed. Over the years, offshoots of the original Spaldings of Berwick migrated to Aberdeen, Perthshire, Edinburgh, Germany, Sweden, Jamaica, Liverpool, and Georgia. At least three books have been written about them, by the branches in Germany, Liverpool and Georgia. The Aberdeen branch might be related to the well-known historical society the "Spalding Club" established in 1839. Ashintully Castle, now a 3000-acre sheep ranch and Bed&Breakfast, has been visited by Spaldings from these places and more. Geography Geographically, Strathardle is a valley at the beginning of the Scottish Highlands in Perth county, which is part of the Tayside district. The "District of Atholl" is a smaller area also containing Strathardle. It is a beautiful area consisting of rolling hills separated by glacial valleys. These are the foothills of the Grampian Mountains. The most popular skiing in Scotland is at the top of nearby Glenshee. Look for Dundee on a map, between Edinburgh and Aberdeen on the east coast. 27 km NW is Blairgowrie, and twice as far is Pitlochry. 18 km NW of Blairgowrie is the village of Kirkmichael. 2.5 km NE of Kirkmichael is Ashintully Castle, 120 m higher at an altitude of 340 m. It is marked on both the Ordinance Survey Landranger map (1:50,000), sheet 43 "Braemar & Blair Atholl" and the 1:25,000 Pathfinder map, sheet 295 "Upper Glen Shee". Get also Landranger Sheet 53 "Blairgowrie" and Pathfinder sheet 310 "Bridge of Cally". The pathfinder maps include lots more names of small landholdings which come up all the time. Kirkmichael is lat 56 degrees 44 minutes North, lon 3 deg 30 min West. Timeline * 1286 to 1390 Wars of Independence against England * 1319-05-01 Robert the Bruce rewards Peter Spalding, for help capturing the town of Berwick, with lands in Forfarshire. * 1456 David Spalding sat in Parliament of Scotland for Burgh of Dundee * 1545 George Wishart and John Knox begin spreading Protestantism in Scotland * 1560 First Reformation Parliament, First Book of Discipline * 1562 Reformation reaches Strathardle, eviction of Priest John Hammill * 1576 Colonel David Spalding fights in Flanders for King of Spain for 7 years * 1583 Colonel David Spalding, Laird of Ashintully, builds Ashintully Castle with the plunder from Flanders * 1583 New Laird of Ashintully: Andrew Spalding, son of David * 1587 Execution of Mary Queen of Scots * 1603 James VI of Scotland becomes James I * 1607-11-30 Laird Andrew Spalding died * 1607 New Laird of Ashintully: David Deas Spalding son of Andrew * 1609-06-22 Testament of "Andro Spalding of Essintullie" * 1615 David Deas Spalding granted rights to organize Michaelmas market by James VI * 1638 National Covenant: Protestant, anti-Catholic; pro King but anti-bishop * 1641 Laird David died in Dunstaffnage Castle * 1641 New Laird of Ashintully: William Spalding 2nd cousin of David * 1644 Campaign of Earl of Montrose, James Graham against Covenanters, Argyll, Campbells * 1649-08-04 Records on "Rentall of the County of Perth, by Act of ... Parliament" * 1650 First parish records of birth, death, etc. are recorded. * 1651 Rev. Francis Piersone, parish minister of Kirkmichael, forms Presbytery (?) Marries daughter of Andrew "Madadh Brae" Spalding * 1651 Cromwellian occupation of Scotland * 1661 Laird William Spalding died * 1661 New Laird of Ashintully: Andrew "Madadh Brae" Spalding, son of William * 1675 Birthbrief by Charles II indicates they are "lesser barons" (no "baron" title) * 1681 Act of Parliament for Andrew Spalding - the "mains of Ashintully" * 1689 Crown offered to Protestants William and Mary, but opposed in Highlands * 1689 James Graham "Bonnie Dundee" leads Jacobite Rebellion, wins at Killiecrankie, and dies * 1705-01 Laird Andrew Spalding died * 1705 New Laird of Ashintully: David Spalding son of Andrew * 1707 Parliamentary Union with England * 1715 Jacobite Rebellion led by Earl of Mar, defeated at Sheriffmuir * 1744 Laird David Spalding died * 1745 Jacobite Rebellion - Bonnie Prince Charlie, defeated at Culloden in 1746 * 1777 First road, bridge, connects Strathardle with Blairgowrie and the lowlands * 1947 Aton family, 3 daughters, sold Ashintully to family of current owners? Clan profile There are two sources of Spalding lineage mottos and arms. *Crest: A gateway Proper with the portcullis half raised Gules *Arms: Argent a two handed sword paleways Azure and the coat o' arms depicted above *Motto: Nobile servitium (Service is noble) and Hince Mihi Salus (Hence is my salvation) *Plant Badge: (need source) External links *The Spaldings of Ashintully, Perthshire, Scotland *MyClan.com: Armigerous Clan Spalding *http://www.spaldinggenealogy.com/ *Scotland Clans Directory:Scottish and Irish Clans and family history sites directory *Scottish Clans, Names and Septs *Clans, Families and Septs *One view of the connections between surnames and kinship - does not take into account recent results from DNA testing *A History of the links between clans and tartans *Cyndi's General List of Geneology Sites * Ashintully Castle Bed & Breakfast * A Guide to Perthshire's Mysterious Sites * Spaldings of Ashintully, Perthshire * Spaldings of Ashintully, Ghost Legend: Phantom, Tinker & Hunchback Links to alternative lists and maps *Burke's Scotland — Scottish Clan Map gives a key map linking to maps of areas of Scotland indicating many clans and their areas around the late 16th century, with links to information on the clans listed and a search field for other clans and families. Burke's Peerage & Gentry claims to be The authentic guide to the UK and Ireland's titled and untitled families. *ScottishRadiance — A Map of the original Location of Scottish Clans provides an overview, including some Lowland clans/families. *Scottish Clans *Electric Scotland guide to Scottish and Irish clans, families, tartans and history of the Gaels links to a Map showing the districts of the highland clans of Scotland (confined to the Highland area) and to their list of Official Scottish Clans and Families (with a comment from the Court of the Lord Lyon that "we would not normally use the word "official".). Category:History of Scotland Clan Spalding